


birthday boys

by voldymorts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldymorts/pseuds/voldymorts
Summary: Harry and Neville celebrate their first birthday together





	1. Chapter 1

The Potter home was bustling on July 31, 1981, just the way Lily liked it. With Harry balanced on one hip, she stuck her head in the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you didn't burn the place down," she smiled. Sirius was putting the finishing touches on what appeared to be a misshapen lump of sprinkles and frosting. He frowned and mumbled something that sounded like "it's modern art" as he dumped another handful of color-changing sprinkles on top. Lily had been surprised when Sirius volunteered to make the cake for Harry and Neville's birthday, but he had insisted, claiming he wanted to make today special for his godson. 

“Lily, give me a hand with these, will you?” She turned, setting Harry down where he hopefully wouldn’t reach the small pile of presents in the corner. Remus was standing in the living room, floating the last of the decorations up to the ceiling. The whole room was covered in ribbons and streamers, and Peter had even found an obnoxious happy birthday sign that flung confetti at anyone who came too close. She flicked her wand and both of them quickly finished decorating. 

The party had been Remus’s idea, and it was a welcome distraction from the Order and the war. When James suggested inviting the Longbottoms to join them, she couldn’t say no. She and Alice had never been close in school as Alice was a few years older, but they quickly became friends when they both found out they were expecting. Motherhood was hard, and it was nice having someone else in the Order to talk to. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Guests began to arrive, and soon the party was in full swing. Dumbledore held a gurgling Harry, who had his tiny hands tangled in the man’s wispy beard. Frank was attempting to wipe Neville’s chubby face with a napkin-- Neville had decided to smash his face into his slice of cake. 

“A gift for my favorite godson!” Sirius roared as he burst into the room, holding the smallest broomstick Lily had ever seen. Sirius took Harry from Dumbledore and placed him on the broom, one hand steadying his back.

“Look, he’s a natural! Wow, I am the best godfather ever,” Sirius said with a smile. Harry promptly crashed into a potted plant. “Careful, love,” Remus reminded Sirius and waved his wand to clean the spilled soil. 

“You’re no fun,” Sirius said with a grin as he continued to help Harry zip around the room. The toddler kept forgetting that he needed to use both hands to hold onto the broomstick and giggled hysterically every time he managed to knock objects off of nearby shelves.

Lily spotted Alice sitting on the sofa and went to join her. “Glad you could all make it,” she started. “This is nice, not sure why we hadn’t thought of getting the boys together earlier.”

“Yeah, Neville can be a bit shy but he seems to be enjoying himself,” Alice smiled and her gaze wandered over to where Neville was smacking his hands in the remains of his cake. “Oh, what is that man doing,” she shook her head and laughed to herself. Dumbledore was sitting on the floor next to Neville and very enthusiastically smashing his own slice of cake. 

“We should do this more often! Aww, wouldn’t it be adorable if these two grew up to be best friends?” Lily straightened in her chair. “They could go to the park and play, and when it gets cold they can come here and use Harry’s five thousand toys.”

“Yeah, that sounds great! Can’t let them only see each other at Order meetings,” Alice said with a huff. 

“They’re growing up so quickly,” Lily smiled. It seemed like just yesterday she told James she was expecting. “I wish things could stay like this a bit longer, you know? Well, everything minus… you know,” Lily continued. A shadow passed across Alice’s face, and the two of them sat in silence. Lily hadn’t meant to bring that up today. In fact, she had promised herself today would be an Order-free day. Alice and Frank had been going on more missions lately, and the Order received reports of attacks almost daily. “I’m...I’m gonna go grab another drink. Want any?” Lily frowned and picked up her untouched glass. Hopefully Alice would still want to get the boys together. She spotted James arranging the small mountain of gifts in the corner and went to join him. 

“Think Harry’ll like his gifts?” James gave a neatly-wrapped yellow box a shake.

“He better, I only spent about two hundred years picking them out with you. The kid is a year old, he’ll love anything that has colors and makes sounds.”

“Shut up,” James smiled and gave Lily a playful shove, “that was completely necessary! How was I supposed to pick between that cute stuffed owl and the dog that barked.”

“Shoulda picked the dog, I’m telling you,” Sirius interjected from across the room where Harry was grabbing fistfulls of dirt from the abused potted plant from earlier. “If this kid likes owls more than dogs, I will be taking you to court, you have been warned.” James threw a toy wand at him. 

“Ugh, poor plant. I’ll be right back.” Lily scooped Harry up and gave Sirius a look. “Stop abusing my plants, Padfoot,” she smiled. 

“He was having fun! What, do we not allow fun in here? Harry needs a cool uncle and that sure isn’t gonna be Peter.”

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, planting a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Happy birthday, Harry. I love you.” He already looked so much like James. “‘Til the very end.”


End file.
